


Терпение

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 19 — песня, заставляющая вас задуматься о жизниОкеан ЭльзыВсе буде добре
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 3





	Терпение

— Наше время еще настанет, Энакин, — шепчет Оби-Ван, крепко удерживая парня за плече, говорит почти что у самого уха, второй рукой хватая поперек талии, прижимая к себе близко, почти вжимая, не давая вырваться, вступить в бой.

— Но Мастер!.. — начинает было Скайуокер, но тут же осекается, Сила вокруг него темнеет на глазах, кружится огромным ураганом, если бы не Кеноби:

— Энакин, я сказал тебе остановиться! — осаживает его моментально мужчина, успокаивает через их связь, так и не исчезнувшую после обучения, от чего того словно по голове ударили. Перед ними — закрытая дверь Совета, отказавшего им обоим при попытке уйти из Ордена, почти что приказавшего отправляться на миссию. Как же, отпустить смертельный дует Республиканской армии, «Посредника» и «Война без страха», любимцев всего народа.

— Оби-Ван, — тихо, почти неслышно зовёт Энакин, разворачиваясь в руках мужчины и крепко обнимая того за шею, в такие моменты он кажется беспомощным. Кеноби аккуратно треплет его по волосам, уговаривая дойти до комнаты, и когда им наконец это удается, тот садится на кровать и цепляется пальцами в собственные волосы, издавая глухой, надсадный звук. Даже Оби-Вану редко доводилось видеть своего бывшего падавана в таком разбитом состоянии, поэтому он лишь успокаивает его по их связи в Силе, обнимая, не давая замкнуться в себе. Обычно Энакин отдавал всего себя ярости в трудные моменты, но теперь, когда Кеноби не дал ему этого сделать, он разбит, не уверен в том, что теперь делать.

— Хэй, нас ведь все же не держат силой, это невозможно, — успокаивающе говорит мужчина, давая Избранному уткнуться в собственное плече.

— Хочешь, я убью их, — тихо отвечает рыцарь, сжимая кулаки.

— Нет надобности… пока, — Энакин неверяще поднимает голову, и, чувствуя в Силе бурлящую в учителе злость, отражение его собственной, неуверенно кивает. — Энакин, наше время придет, не думай пока об этом.

— Как скажете, Мастер, — вздыхает Скайуокер и мягко целует Кеноби, словно обещание, тихое почти что признание, которое понимают и принимают.

— Знаешь, я не то чтобы удивлен, это было ожидаемо, и все же… — Оби-Ван ворчит и обнимает джедая, обдавая горячим дыханием чужое ухо. — Я питал надежды, что уже сегодня, или завтра, смогу навсегда снять с тебя джедайские одежды собственноручно, — это почти что урчание, горячее, пропитанное желанием.

— Кто надел, тот и снимет, да? — рвано смеется Энакин.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
